In EP 1,122,840 of Jager and EP 1,143,580 of Jure an electrical connector is described that comprises a prefabricated dielectric base part forming two spaced rows of seats each adapted to hold a contact secured by soldering or crimping to the conductor of a respective insulated wire projecting rearwardly out of the part. The contacts can be male or female and can project forward from or be exposed forward so that the connector can be a plug or socket.
In addition this connector has as also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,264 of Aoyama an integral one-piece jacket or shroud that is molded in place over the rear end of the base part and the front ends of the wires where they enter the base part. Thus this jacket serves as a strain relief and also as a rear-end seal preventing any entry of moisture into the connector along the wires from the rear. Such a connector is employed extensively in motor vehicles where it is subjected to harsh environmental conditions, vibration, dirt and, above all, moisture so that it must be rugged and very well sealed.
To further protect the connector, the base part is formed with one or more laterally open slots that are aligned with the rear crimp or solder end of the contact so that when the jacket is molded over the base part, its elastomeric material flows into the base part and encapsulates the rear end of the contact. To prevent this material from flowing forward during the injection-molding process into the contact seats and getting on the front ends of the contacts, where their metal must be exposed so that they can do their job, the mold is provided with projections that engage into the lateral slots and prevent such forward flow of the elastomer. Furthermore the mold has a part that fits between the two rows of contacts to close this gap and prevent forward flow here too.
This molding of the rear seal and strain-relief element is therefore a fairly complex process and the mold for making it has several parts. As a result, production costs for the connector, which is a mass-production item made in very high volume, are unacceptably high.